


【虫铁】PWP小狗的胜利

by DowneyDonuts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowneyDonuts/pseuds/DowneyDonuts
Summary: 看了复联4预告以后整个人都不好了漫威!既然你先不仁，那就休怪我不义了!把车门焊死!今天谁也别想下车!!





	【虫铁】PWP小狗的胜利

**Author's Note:**

> 发情就是不需要任何理由啊（摊手）

睁开眼的时候屋里还是昏暗一片。  
纽约的冬天，天亮的早，但是讲究生活质量的Tony不会让任何外界因素干扰自己睡眠，直接让Friday把卧室的落地窗调成纯黑色，不给光线留一丝溜进来的机会。  
Peter从被窝里伸出手，点了一下床头的显示屏。  
5：32  
Peter眨眨眼睛，盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，彻底清醒过来。  
扭头看看在身旁睡得正香的Tony，穿着黑背心怀里抱着枕头，被子搭在腰上。不知道梦到了什么，眉头还微微皱着。  
Peter看了一会儿，舔舔嘴唇，轻轻的抽走Tony怀里的枕头，再把自己塞进去——他肯定醒了，Peter能感觉到男人呼吸的频率变了，眉头也松开了，有力的手臂抱住他微微收紧，但眼睛始终没有睁开。  
Peter还不满意，又在Tony怀里挪来挪去，活像一直不安分的小虫子——太靠下嫌反应堆的光线刺眼，向上又嫌面对面抱起来变扭，索性把脸埋在Tony的锁骨处。那人也任由小孩子折腾，拱了好一会儿终于安分下来。  
然后头顶就传来男人低低的笑声，伴着喉部、胸腔的共鸣，震的Peter脸麻麻的，隐约还可以听见心脏搏动的声音。  
Friday好像把温度调的太高了，Peter想，有点热。  
Peter的嘴唇印上Tony的锁骨，沿着侧颈向上，到下颌，耳朵。手也不安分的伸进黑背心里，来来回回的摸着Tony的腹肌，微硬的下身顶在男人腿上。  
“青春期的小孩子啊。”Tony低低的感叹一句。  
“和青春期没关系，”Peter找到Tony的嘴唇，一口叼住，“It's always you.”  
“My pleasure.”焦糖色的大眼睛终于睁开，看着趴在自己身上的人——Tony没有蜘蛛感应，黑暗中只能模糊的看到一个轮廓，但就是这样，他还是能感觉到Peter今天有哪里不对劲。  
没等他问出口，Peter直接利落的拽掉了Tony的黑背心和自己的白T恤，以一种极具压迫性的姿势横跨在他的上方，双手撑在两侧，把Tony完全圈在自己的领地里。  
还躺在床上的男人这才明白这小子要搞什么。  
“想上我?”Tony摸上Peter的后脖颈，突然发现这孩子已经长这么大了。  
“可……可可以吗？”Peter紧张的咽咽口水。  
Tony简直要大笑出声了，Peter不说话还好，一张嘴完全暴露了他的紧张，好好的气氛顿时有点垮。  
“给你个机会。”手上微微用力，把Peter的头按下来，两人亲吻在一起。  
这次Tony没有像以往一样那么具有攻击性，而是由着Peter的舌头在自己口腔里一通乱搅——诶，怎么这么久了一点长进都没有？之前都白教了。  
伸手摸摸青少年光滑的背脊，手开始习惯性的往下走……  
“Ouch!”Tony的舌头被不轻不重的咬了一口。  
“说好我来的。”  
“Okay，okay，我只是习惯了。”Tony嘴上还要占着便宜，语气里满是“那你来啊，倒要看看你能搞成什么样”的意味。  
Peter直接拿过床头的蛛网发射器，把Tony的双手缚在一起。  
“Kid?”  
Peter不作回应，只是一路向下吮吻着Tony的胸膛，手上还急吼吼的扒着他的裤子——不得不说，这小子脱衣服速度倒是很快，Tony心想，还真是熟能生巧。  
湿漉漉的舌头碾过乳尖，Tony不禁从喉咙里憋出一声喘息，Peter仿佛得到了鼓励般更加用力的舔舐，甚至用上了牙齿。Peter的腰不断挺动着，两人硬邦邦的下身蹭在一起，“Tony……Tony……”  
“床头柜……”  
Peter反应了一会儿，爬起来拉开床头柜拿出润滑油，“照顾一下新人，换个姿势好不好？”  
“内衣宝宝喜欢什么样的?嗯？”  
“跪姿，”Peter脸红，“比较容易。”  
Tony翻了个身，他真是惊讶自己居然还有耐心陪这小子玩下去。  
手指在肛周打着转，随后带着凉意的润滑油便被手指推挤入直肠。  
“不舒服要说。”Peter伏在男人身上，在他耳边小声低语。  
“别废话。”Tony的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，闷闷的回答出一句。  
扩张这种事情Peter自认为还是做的不错的，毕竟自己亲身体验过那么多回Tony的完美示范，一边抚慰着Tony的下身一边往里面加手指，很快可以进到三根了。  
“可以了。”  
“Tony……”  
“少废话。”  
Peter撤出手指，把涂了油的下身往里顶——层层叠叠的肠壁推挤着形成一股阻力，他有点不敢用力了，而Tony却配合的沉下腰主动往后送。  
肠道里紧致而又火热的包裹感让少年理智彻底断弦，一口咬住男人的肩颈用力把剩下的大半都挤了进去，引得身下的人一阵抽气。  
“Sorry，Tony……”Peter讨好般的舔舐着Tony的耳朵，“太紧了……忍不住……”  
这个小孩儿到底知不知道自己在讲什么啊！Tony的后穴忍不住的缩了缩，他甚至能感受到身体里那个硬的发烫的器官的搏动。  
Peter开始抽送起来，两人的同步率很高，不消几下就找到了前列腺的位置。“Tony，是这里吗?”Peter学着男人以往调戏自己的方式，“我找到了。”  
“SHIT!”身下的男人在喘息之余还不忘挤出一句脏话，湿漉漉的大眼睛有点失神的看向Peter。  
没有什么比这个眼神更好的催情剂了，Peter心里的情欲在一瞬间炸掉——抽出，把人翻成面对着自己，在整根插入——嘴里吮吸着对方的舌头，手里把玩着他的阴茎，腰上还盘着他结实有力的双腿，Peter从未有如此真实的感受，Tony是属于自己的，属于他Peter Parker一个人的。  
“Tony……”  
肠道痉挛收缩的频率越来越快，那种吸附感简直是要人命，还有Tony粗重的喘息和下意识自慰的样子，Peter最后还是忍不住先射了出来。Tony紧随其后也射了，白色的精液沾满了两人的胸膛，甚至下巴上也有。两人都长出一口气。  
Peter精疲力尽的趴在Tony身上，汗水顺着卷发流下来模糊了双眼，他把脸在Tony的下巴上蹭来蹭去，试图把眼前的头发和汗水蹭掉，额头也被胡子刮的红红的一片。  
“小狗。”  
“嗯？”  
“下去，kid，我要被你压死了。”  
Peter撑起胳膊肘，“嗯……感觉……怎么样？”  
“要听真话?”Tony感觉Peter尾巴都要长出来了。  
“嗯！”  
“小狗发情。”  
“What?”Peter不知道这算是什么评价，是好还是不好?  
“勉强及格，”Tony呼噜一把小孩汗湿的卷发，“但是以后这种技术活还是我来比较好，kid。”  
“我可以练。”Peter眼睛亮晶晶的看着Tony，“现在能再给我一次机会吗?”  
Tony分明看见Peter屁股后面有一条正在欢快摆动的尾巴。


End file.
